Post-war one-shots
by snuffles67
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of the Weasley family and Harry as they go back to their normal life after the 2nd wizarding war.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bunch of post-war one shots.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Nothing rejuvenates like a Quidditch game

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good Morning Harry dear. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes I did , Thank you very much. did you?"

"Yes I did. Going for a fly, Harry?"

"Yes . Call me when breakfast is done."

The day started off as every day did since the war. Harry having nightmares, waking up early and blowing off the steam by flying on his firebolt as Mrs. Weasley watched on from the kitchen window while making the breakfast. Since the day they came back home from Hogwarts, the Weasley family hadn't spoken to each other and Harry was left alone to his thoughts.

Flying on his broom in the morning made him feel better and light as he thought of the past few days.

After the war, the funerals were to be planned. Teddy Lupin, just a month old baby was brought to his parents' funeral by his grandmother, . She looked tired out by all the nights she had been taking care of Teddy, thus Harry suggested that he take care of Teddy for half the week while she took care of him the rest of the week, to which Mrs. Tonks surprisingly agreed.

Most of the survivors stayed back to help Professor Mcgonagall to restore Hogwarts to its previous glory. It took a week of continuous spells everyday to restore the castle but it was worth it. Professor Mcgonagall was glad that they all stayed and out. One of the evenings, Harry met Professor Mcgonagall in the headmistress room and recounted the trio's adventures as they hunted down the horcruxes. She was shocked but relieved they made it out alive and agreed that without Hermione, they wouldn't have lasted a day. She mentioned to Harry that he could return for his final year in Hogwarts but Harry declined saying he had learnt a lot from their adventures and was looking forward to a quiet year. Plus he had not made up his mind as to what he would like to do in his future and he wished to use the time to think about it.

Kreacher took care of Harry everyday, bringing him breakfast and lunch in his dormitory as he didn't want to go down to the Great Hall and be haunted by the memories of death. When Harry went back to the burrow, Kreacher returned to the Grimmauld Place to clean it. The Weasley siblings and Mr. Weasley decided that would be glad if the whole family was together for a while so that she can feel relieved and get back to her old self slowly. The plan worked and they all got back to the Burrow together.

On reaching the Burrow, as they made sure that the house was fully intact and put up some protective charms, they noticed that Fred's hand from the family clock had fallen down. George picked it up and locked himself up in their room as he couldn't bear to look at any of them without being reminded of Fred. Everyone decided to leave him alone until he felt better. He never came out of his room unless he needed to use the bathroom and he ate his meals in his room. They had decided that if he didn't come out today, they would intervene. None of the Weasley siblings told this plan to their mother in the fear of her shouting at them to leave him alone as he had gone through a lot but the Weasley head knew the plan and agreed to help.

As Harry was immersed in his thoughts, he heard the backdoor open and close. He saw Ginny getting onto her broom and joining him in the sky. She had forced him to speak to her after they came back to the Burrow. She wanted answers to her questions and wouldn't rest until she had them. He told her everything. There were a lot of tears and screams but at the end, they did get back together on his request as he had "no plans of saving the wizarding world anymore" as she would say. She accepted and since then the two of them were inseparable. Though they both knew to give the other their space, he knew that she would be there for him no matter what.  
After a few more minutes of flying in silence, asked them both to return and freshen up as breakfast was ready. They both landed together and walked back inside, holding hands. On entering, they saw Hermione was helping and Fleur in setting the table. Ron and Bill were sitting in the family room playing chess and Charlie was talking to someone through the floo, Percy was reading the newspaper at the dining table and Mr. Weasley seemed to have left early for his work as he did over the past month.

The two of them freshened up and returned to the dining table where they ate their breakfast and made their plans for the day. Charlie had to call in at work due to some trouble with paperwork. Fleur and Bill planned to go to the Shell Cottage to get some things which had asked for. Percy planned to go to the Ministry as he had a meeting with Kingsley. This left Harry and Ginny to their flying with Ron joining them this time and Hermione sitting under a tree and reading a book.

made sure they all had at least 2 servings of breakfast before shooing them out so that she could clean up.  
The trio and Ginny headed outside. Harry and Ginny played chasers as Ron was the keeper and they were pretty good and kept taunting Ron at his skill. Hermione was laughing watching all this from her spot under the tree. This went on until Charlie and Percy got back home with Angelina who had been invited for lunch, challenged them to a proper game of Quidditch.

The teams were decided. Harry, Ron and Angelina were on one team and the rest on the other. Game started with the release of the quaffle and the snitch. Harry and Charlie were playing seeker and chaser due to the less number of players in the teams. As Harry and Angelina planned their move to get their point and taunting Percy in the process, Charlie came out of nowhere and stole the quaffle.

The Quidditch game went on for another hour or so before a break was announced. Refreshments were in the form of some Butterbeer and cookies and the game began again with Fleur playing as the keeper and Percy as the referee. Bill wanted to join the game as well but was in the process of forcing him to get a haircut.

As the second Quidditch game began, George saw the game through the window. He observed the noise and excitement that only Quidditch could bring and had flashbacks of all the games he and Fred had played as they grew up. The joy of getting selected for the Gryffindor team was celebrated by the two of them eating a huge chocolate cake in the kitchens. He vividly remembered Fred's laugh and his love for chocolate cake and their fight on who got the last piece and at the end, giving it up to a house-elf who had served them. As they returned to the Gryffindor tower, he remembered the two of them were discussing what would happen in the future. He remembered Fred telling him that in case he died first, he would want George to successfully continue their dream of opening a joke shope and to not mope around as George did not look good moping around to which George sarcastically replied, Fred would die because George put one of their inventions down his pants. The two of them were on their way to the Tower laughing and ended up getting caught by Mcgonagall. George blamed Fred for them getting caught because Fred did not see the map and inform that Mcgonagall was around the corner and Fred blamed George because George said the joke and he could not stop laughing. Either way, the two of them had fun arguing about whose fault it was as they did their one week of detentions and also planned another prank.

George smiled remembering this memory and decided that it was time that he faced his family and hoped that they would not make a big deal out of it. He showered and walked downstairs to see Bill being tied down to a chair and gagged as she cut his hair. George laughed and told his mum that it would not work because with each snip of the scissors, Bill's hair grew again magically. Bill glared at him as he did not like his secret leaked out but started laughing when their mum pounced on George for not shaving and looking like a cave man. After making sure George looked better, she made him eat late breakfast as she tried cutting Bill's hair and eventually, gave up.

As the two of them walked towards the field, Bill told George he was glad George was feeling better and that he had missed his little brother to which George replied saying he was glad too.

The two of them walked up to the field and joined the game. George felt much better after the game and was happy arguing with his little sister about if they won the game fairly or not.

As Angelina got ready to leave, George offered to walk her to the apparition point. As they walked, he told her he had always liked her and that at the Yule Ball, it was him who had danced with her. Fred had asked so that he could force George to dance with her as George was shy to ask her himself. Angelina laughed at the confession and was glad they hadn't told her this before or she'd have gotten back at Fred with a prank. As they reached the apparition point, he asked her if she would be interested in going out on a date with him to which she said she would love to. Kissing him on his cheek, she apparated leaving George blushing in the middle of their backyard.

Mrs. Weasley saw the whole thing through the kitchen window and was glad her children were safe and were slowly getting back to normal. As soon as she thought this, she saw Bill run out the backyard door to George, clucking. George saw Bill and ran away laughing and taunting him. The rest of the family were laughing at the dining table. When she asked, they told her George offered Bill a piece of chocolate cake which was actually a very neatly disguised "Canary Cream".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: "Lost"

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Monday morning saw dropping off Teddy at the grimmauld place. The trio were living there with Ginny.  
Harry was on a break from his auror training and was glad he didn't have the gruelsome training early in the morning. Ron was helping George in maintaining the shop and Hermione was working at the Ministry under Kingsley. Ginny was studying to become a healer at 's and was almost always home or at the burrow.

Kreacher made breakfast as well as little Teddy Lupin's favourite pumpkin pastry. commented that Kreacher was going to make Teddy fat as she remembered the previous time Teddy stayed at the grimmauld place, Kreacher made chocolate dessert everyday. Kreacher replied saying master Teddy was a growing child and he should eat as much as he could.

This was the scene Harry saw upon entering the kitchen, arguing with Kreacher about feeding Teddy a lot. Harry laughed and sided with Kreacher as he picked up the 2 year old child who ran towards him the minute he heard Harry's voice at the same time rapidly changing his hair colour from purple to black.

Harry and Teddy sat the dining table as Teddy continued eating his pastry. Kreacher presented Harry with his breakfast as Harry thanked him and was greeted by . They spoke about his break, Ginny's healer exams, Angelina and George's engagement, Fleur being pregnant and ' health. had been feeling a little off lately and had been leaving Teddy at the Grimmauld Place many times as she went to 's.

After a while, left as she had an appointment. Ron entered the dining table as she left and bid her a good day as he sat down at the table, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He saw Harry all ready sitting in front of him,reading the Daily propet as he ate his breakfast and Teddy happily munching his pastry and wondered what the time was. On seeing that the time was just half past seven, he was shocked that he woke up so early. Kreacher presented him with his breakfast and coffee. As he ate, he asked Harry what his plans were. Harry replied saying he planned to take Teddy to the park nearby and drop by the Burrow for lunch. Ron said he had no plans and decided to join Harry in spending the day with Teddy. Ginny was at the burrow and Hermione had work.

After an hour of Teddy's whining to go to the park, Ron finally got ready and the three of them left for the park. The park was a few blocks down. There would be bird watchers, joggers and kids with their parents at the park at this time of the day. The three of them caught a lot of attention because Ron kept asking questions regarding the lamps in the park and electricity as Teddy ran around them, giggling and running behind birds. As they came to the sand box, Teddy ran off to play on the swings and the slide and the two men sat in one of the park benches and continued talking. The topic had somehow changed to the next Quidditch season and the two were arguing on which team would win the cup.

As the topic went on and on, Harry looked around while vaguely listening to Ron's speech on the Chudley Cannons as he searched for Teddy but he couldn't find him. He interrupted Ron and told him Teddy was missing. They both started panicking and started running around the park trying to find Teddy. They came across a police officer and asked him for his help.

"Officer, my Godson is missing, can you help us find him?"

"Sure, what does he look like?"

"Well, the last time we saw him, he had black hair, blue eyes"

"No wait, Harry he had green eyes." "No Ron, he had blue eyes just like ."

"Gentlemen, What do you mean by last time?"

"well.. we saw him a few minutes ago! if someone kidnapped him, wouldn't they have camouflaged the child?"

"Nice save Ron"

"what was he wearing?" " He was wearing a white round neck t-shirt with blue jeans"

"Alright, lets look around the park once more. one of you come with me while the other go back to the sand box and see if he came back there"

Harry went back to the sand box while Ron walked with the police officer. Harry screamed for Teddy as he ran around searching for him. As he took a break from running around and yelling like a mad man, he sat one on of the park benches and realised the grave mistake and how he was sure that and the girls would kill him for not paying attention to Teddy. That's when he saw a boy near the pond. He was feeding the ducks bread and giggling. The boy had purple hair and was dressed in a white shirt with blue jeans.

Harry walked towards the boy and saw that it was Teddy! He was so relieved, he picked up the boy and hugged him tight at the same time scolding him that he shouldn't have left him and run off. Ron saw Harry found the boy and thanked the police officer and walked away leaving the police officer confused whether the boy was really their's coz they were searching for a black haired boy.

The three of them went back home and apparated to the burrow. They swore they would not tell anyone about today's events but on reaching the burrow and after dinner, as Teddy sat with Ginny playing, he said his first word, "Lost". 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: "Mum's chocolate chip cookies"

Fleur woke up on monday morning and felt a bit strange, like as if something was missing. She looked for Bill and found him eating at the kitchen counter while reading the paper. The milk was about to boil over the vessel and she ran to the stove and switched it off. She glared at Bill who gave her a sheepish smile and kissed her on the cheek and went and hid in the family room.

Fleur giggled as she made lunch for the man she loved . Fleur would usually join him as he left for work but she hasn't been going to work as she recently found out she is 6 weeks pregnant. Mrs. Weasley was so happy when she found out that she made her her favourite dessert, Sheppard's pie for celebration. On finding out that Fleur planned to work for a few more months, she floo-ed her mother and the two of them took turns in scolding her and forbiding that she worked. Eventually, Fleur gave up and ended up staying at home.

As Bill left for work, she again felt that something was strange. Becoming paranoid, she took a round of the house to make sure nothing was out of place and put up more charms to secure the house. After she was done, feeling drained out she took a nap on the couch.

On waking up, she found a beautiful french book to read and drank some milk. As she was reading, she felt that something was missing. She thought it was her book marker as she hadn't been able to find it for sometime. She didn't give it another thought and immersed herself in the book. Lunch time came, and she ate her lunch. After having lunch she again felt something was missing.

To distract herself from the feeling that something was missing, she floo-ed and spoke to about the various things happening in the Weasely family. She also wrote a reply to her sister's letter.

It was evening and she prepared dinner and waited for Bill to return home. On returning home, Bill freshened up and while eating told her about work at Gringotts and running into Angelina and George, his worries about Ginny over-exerting herself for the healer exams and his jokes about Hermione running the Minister mad with all her schedules.

After dinner, Fleur got ready for bed when she again felt that something was missing except now it was more. She told Bill and he helped her to try and remember if there was anything missing but it was no good. They both went to bed.

Fleur suddenly woke up and she realized what was missing. Her mother's chocolate chip cookies. She got up and ran to the kitchens to search for the cookies but couldn't find any. Bill woke up to all the noise and asked her what was wrong. She said she wanted her mum's chocolate chip cookies. He told her he ate them all for breakfast. She started walking around, trying to remember if there were any left. When she couldn't find anymore, she floo-ed her mum and woke her up crying. Her mum, worried asked her what happened. She said she wanted her chocolate chip cookies.

Her mum started scolding her for waking her up in the middle of the night and scaring her. Then her mum remembered that Fleur had told her she had hidden a box of cookies so that Bill wouldn't finish them all. Fleur remembered, thanked her mum and went to their bedroom and got the box of cookies from under the bed and happily munched on them.

Bill stood at the door and smiled,looking at his beautiful wife finally being able to finish her craving and relieved that he can go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4- Ice skating

The day started off as any weekend day. Sleeping in until 10, waking up to Kreacher's delicious cooking, sleepily getting dressed and eat breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were going to Mrs. Tonks' place to spend the day with her and Teddy. Teddy was growing up into a very cute, adorable boy and he was always pampered as he was the first unofficial grandson of the family. He had started speaking and his favorite word was "dada", what he calls Harry. The first time he said "dada", Harry got tears in his eyes and before he slept, he told Remus about his boy and thanked him for making him his godfather. Since then, even if he was busy the whole day, Harry would make it a point to see Teddy every day. Teddy was also getting attached to Ginny and would always be excited every time she visited him as she brought home some very nice toys for him.

While eating breakfast, Hermione said she would like to go shopping for clothes because hers were getting older, Ron said he would join her.

As they started walking towards Gringotts, Ron assumed she was going to shop in Diagon Alley but he had a shock when he realised she wasn't going to withdraw some money but to exchange it for muggle money.

They stopped by the shop on their way out and met George and Angelina. Hermione and Angelina discussed a lot about the upcoming wedding while Ron helped out George in the shop. Soon after, they left the Leaky Cauldron and walked down the streets of London. She liked a lot of dresses and ended up spending a lot of her money in shopping while Ron would just carry the bags in the magically modified bag.

When they stopped for lunch at a muggle restaurant, Hermione saw that it was right next to a ice skating arena. She began telling Ron about when they had gone to France during the snow and how her parents had taught her to ice skate and she began reminiscing the sweet childhood memories. Ron saw that she really liked ice skating and asked her if she'd like to go ice skating after lunch, to which she agreed but was hesitant because it would be the first time Ron ever did ice skating.

After lunch they went to the ice skating arena entrance, put all their belongings in a locker and went to get the skates. Ron was offended when the boy at the counter asked Hermione "what's your size?" but Hermione just laughed and told Ron that the boy was asking her her shoe size.

Seeing Ron put on his skates was one of the most hilarious things Hermione had ever seen. It was like seeing a child trying to wear his shoes right and when the child would get it right, he would be so happy, as happy as how Ron looked right now, grinning at her as his eyes sparkled. Hermione would just love for the moment to last forever as Ron looked most handsome when he was smiling so openly at her. However, the moment got ruined or should I say complete, when Ron tried to get up, he couldn't balance himself and ended up falling on his bum. Hermione couldn't stop laughing and when she saw his ears turn red, she knew he was getting very embarrassed and she helped him to stand and told him to find his balance while holding her shoulder.

On finding his balance, Ron tried to walk towards the frozen lake while holding Hermione. He was still embarrassed on falling on his bum but he couldn't stop smiling (well, on the inside) when he remembered Hermione laughing so freely at his antics. He loved when she laughed at something he did as much as he loved when she would roll her eyes and scold him over some stupid thing that he did. People would say that they are opposite in almost every way but he would say "Opposites attract" and the saying was very right, in his opinion.

On reaching the frozen lake, Hermione tried to teach him how to move forward while at the same time not giggling at how cute Ron looked trying to cautiously learn. He told her to let go as he held onto the railing and moved forward slowly. Hermione let her eyes travel around the lake. She saw families, couples, friends skating around the lake. She saw a mother teach her son to skate and she imagined how it would be to teach her son to skate. Her son with red hair and blue eyes. She blushed when she realized that she assumed her son would look exactly like Ron.

Speaking of Ron, she looked towards the railing where Ron was trying to skate only to see that he wasn't there anymore. Panicking she looked around the lake when she felt someone hug her from the back. Surprised, she turned around to see Ron with a mischievous look on his face as he started skating backwards while holding her. She was shocked and asked him why he never told her he could skate, to which he replied that she never asked. They enjoyed the rest of the day ice skating around the lake holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5- "Maybe you want to go out with me?"

Percy was walking along the Ministry hallway, thinking about his working under Kingsley. He had to admit, Kingsley made a fine Minister of magic, much much better than Barty Crouch. Kingsley was understanding and would see all the sides of a story before making a decision. He was a wise man who did not care for money or fame, but respect and loyalty. Percy felt honoured to be working for Kingsley. While coming from the court rooms after finishing the day's trials, Kingsley had enquired Percy why he felt Dumbledore was a liar before the war started and what changed his mind. Percy replied that he had been brain washed by Rufus Scrimgeur. His opinion changed when he saw his father leave for the war. They had met in the elevator as his father was going to the exit. His father told him that he was going to the war and that the whole family would be involved in it. Harry was a son to him as much as Percy was a son to him. After his father left, Percy went back to the room where he had been living. He remembered all the memories of his family, of his childhood, his mother's love for her children, her pride when it came to him, prefect and head boy and how he would sit across his father and speak to him for hours on politics and such. On remembering all these moments, he made up his mind to fight in the war along with his family. His family was the most important to him because without them he was nothing. He wanted to see them once before they all started fighting, in the fear that one of them would not survive. Wiping his tears, he left for Hogwarts after receiving Aberforth Dumbledore's message. On telling the story to Kingsley, Kingsley said that he was proud that Percy made the right decision and it was true, their family was the most loving, loyal family Kingsley had every come across and he should be proud of his family.

On reaching his room, Kingsley told him that he had a meeting with Professor Mcgonagall about the re-opening of Hogwarts and her concerns about the faculty and wished that he not be disturbed till the end of the meeting. Percy left and told the Minister's assistant, Martha of the minister's wishes and also told her that he would be taking a break for lunch and would return in an hour or so.

Walking along the hallway, he thought of Hogwarts. It was a good thing that Hogwarts was re-opening again though the process of finding appropriate faculty would be a problem. He assumed that Professor Slughorn would remain along with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout for Potions, Charms and Herbology. He wondered if Professor Mcgonagall was thinking of asking Harry to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but concluded that he wouldn't accept because he was thinking of Quidditch as a profession. Hagrid would stay as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher as well as Professor Trelawney and Firenze as the Divination teachers. Thinking of Professor Trelawney, he remembered when Umbridge had given the order that she be removed from Hogwarts and laughed when he remembered how Fred and George made their grand exit out of the castle. Being the third older brother, he had to scold them because Bill and Charlie were taking too much delight over the incident but Percy was also proud of the twins and how they stood up against that old bat.

Lost in his memories, he bumped into a person as he walked around the corner. Apologizing, he saw that he had bumped into none other than his school crush, Audrey. He realised that he had missed her. Her brown hair and brown eyes, she always used to remind him of chocolate. She was also surprised to see him at first but then warmly smiled at him, enquiring how he was doing and how was his family. As they continued talking, he invited her to sit with him for lunch which she did. They caught up on each other's lives. She had been working for the Daily Prophet and was newly appointed as the Ministry correspondent. He congratulated her and bought her ice cream as a treat. Blushing, she accepted the ice cream and asked if it would be a problem if she took his interview in the near future, he said it would be no problem and if required, he could also schedule an interview with the Minister. She was so glad that she hugged and thanked him. He was not surprised when the chocolate scent which he thought of as "Audrey" hit him.

Blushing, he let go of her and said it would be no problem. They started walking back to their respective rooms. Percy thought "now or never" and began to try to ask her out.

Audrey was surprised when his ears started turning red in embarrassment when he hadn't been talking and then she heard him say, " Maybe after the interview, maybe you want to go out with me?". She was so shocked that she didn't say anything and by the time she came back to her senses, she realized that Percy was assuming that she was going to say no and had started making up excuses. She said the one thing she knew he wanted to hear.

"I'd love to".


End file.
